Pare o tempo
by imaphantomfan
Summary: Vlad está aparentemente sozinho e perdido no espaço sideral. Porém, a poucos segundos de ser aniquilado pelo meteoro, Clockwork...
1. Pare o Tempo parte 1

"Pare o tempo" Part 1 de 3

"Pare o tempo!" – gritou uma voz.  
Vlad Masters sentiu algo pesado amarrado em seu pescoço puxando-o para frente. Ele logo percebeu que agora usava um medalhão grande e pesado em seu peito com as iniciais "CW". Ele estava flutuando em algum lugar que ele não conhecia da zona fantasma, cheio de relógios e engrenagens, como se fosse o interior de um grande relógio como o Big Ben de Londres. Ele olhou para trás e viu um ser fantasmagórico de rosto anil e olhos "vermelho-fogo", sendo que o esquerdo parecia ter uma espécie de "cicatriz" com uma longa capa roxa de capuz que cobria sua cabeça. Seu traje era um anil mais claro, com um cinto com relógio e um relógio de pêndulo em seu peito e uma calda fantasmagórica no lugar de pernas. Suas luvas azul-escuras eram cobertas por relógios de pulso e ele também segurava um bastão que possuía um relógio grande na ponta preso por duas alças que mais lembravam chifres planos:  
Vlad: O que está havendo? Essas roupas? Essa forma? Eu não tava nessa forma. Eu estava no espaço sentado em um fragmento de rocha…  
Clockwork: Quando um meteoro de ecto-urânio o atingiu.  
Vlad: O quê? Isso significa que eu… EU MORRI?  
Clockwork: Você ainda está vivo. Eu só peguei você segundos antes para lhe mostrar sua vida. Pois ela está preste a terminar. E terei de colocá-lo de volta logo em seguida. Não poderei interferir em seu destino.  
Vlad: Isso significa que eu vou morrer? Não pode ser! Quem é você? Não pode fazer nada? Eu não quero morrer! Não agora. Eu tenho muitos planos e eu… tenho que voltar para meu planeta…  
CW: Acalme-se, Vladimir Masters.  
Vlad: Como sabe meu nome?  
CW: Eu sou Clockwork. O Espírito do Tempo. Danny Fenton, seu antigo arquiinimigo, já me conhece. E eu sei tudo sobre você, assim como sei tudo sobre todos em todos os tempos, todas as eras…  
Vlad: O Daniel te conhece? Mas o que você quer? E, por favor, não tem um jeito de evitar que isso aconteça comigo?  
CW: Você saberá quando chegar a hora. Siga-me.  
Vlad: Ah! Eu não vou saí daqui até você decidi me tirar dessa.  
Mas Vlad começou a flutuar contra a sua vontade na direção de Clockwork. Então Masters tentou tomar sua forma de Plasmius, mas não conseguia. Ele tentava, mas nada adiantava e ele continuava acompanhando Clockwork naquele lugar. De repente, em um piscar de olhos, Clockwork mudou de forma, ficando menor, com feições infantis, mas permanecendo com a mesma roupa e aparência. Em seguida, ele chegou a um enorme relógio e parou, fazendo Vlad parar também. O relógio começou a distorcer sua imagem girando, até virar uma tela onde mostrava uma casa parecida com as casas do interior da Europa. Em seguida, Clockwork falou, ainda com a voz profunda e grave de antes:  
CW: Reconhece esta casa?  
Vlad: De jeito nenhum. Quer dizer, me parece familiar, mas:  
CW: Então veja: - Clockwork apontou o cajado para um casal que admirava aquela casa.  
[Dentro da tela]  
Homem: Até que em fim. Cada centavo economizado valeu à pena. Finalmente nós conseguimos uma casa para a nossa nova família! Um lar nessa vila de imigrantes alemães em Wisconsin – dizia o homem alto, de cabelos louros levemente escuros e olhos azuis claros.  
Mulher: ótimo presente "Sergheo" – dizia a mulher de cabelos castanhos médios e olhos azuis cor de topázio, como os de Vlad, que devia estar grávida e passava a mão por sua barriga saliente – Até que em fim daremos um lar para o "Vladimiro"  
Homem: É "Vladimir", não "Vladimiro". E meu nome é Sergei, não "Sergheo", Regina.  
Mulher: Escusa! É que ainda não aprendi muito de sua língua.  
[Fora da tela]  
Vlad: Quem são eles?  
CW: Não os reconhece? São seus pais.  
Vlad: Como? Não é possível. Eles…  
CW: Caso ainda não tenha percebido, isso é apenas um "flashback". Eu lhe mostro as cenas do passado. Mas não poderei mudá-las. E veja  
A tela mudou de cena. Nela estava um menino de uns cinco ou seis anos correndo pela rua feliz. Ele possuía um cabelo castanho escuro lambido com penteado característico do "Beatles" e olhos azuis como os da mulher da cena anterior. Ele usava uma roupa dourada com faixas verdes e brancas da cor dos Packers.  
Vlad: Quem é esse garoto?  
CW: Não o reconhece? Talvez você reconheça aqueles dois: – ele apontou o cajado do relógio que mudou de cena como um filme e mostrava quem esperava pelo garoto: um era um menino de cabelos loiros claros e olhos verdes e o outro era hispânico, de cabelos negros e pele morena.  
[Dentro da tela]  
"Harry! Sergio!" – gritava o menino de roupa dourada.  
Os outros dois: "Vladdie!"  
Loiro: Até que em fim você chegou! Agora poderemos brincar.  
Hispânico: O que houve? Seu pai quase não deixou você vim?  
[Fora da tela]  
Vlad: Epa! Aquele menino sou eu? Eu usava meu cabelo assim?  
CW: Como a grande maioria dos meninos da década de 60 e 70. E aqueles dois são seus melhores amigos da infância. Vocês três eram muito travessos, você era mais o "líder", sempre planejando e colocando eles em confusão, Sergio era o mais certinho e Harry era meio bobão.  
Vlad: E eu acho que estou me lembrando. É! Eu me lembro. Ah! Bons tempos aqueles. Mas eu lembro-me que me mudei para Appletown e nunca mais os vi.  
CW: lembra-se disso? – apontando o cajado de novo, a cena mudava. Agora o menino de roupas douradas estava mais velho, com um familiar cabelo espetado. Ele andava com uma mochila de acampamento. Parecia estar perto dos dez anos agora. Enquanto andava com outras crianças por uma trilha, todos tiveram que se encostar a uma rocha em forma de "paredão" que possuía uma trilha estreita e perigosa, que dava para um abismo do lado oposto ao paredão. Um menino Afro-americano de uns oito anos tinha dificuldade e escorregou. O garoto mais velho de roupas douradas, que deveria ser Vlad, correu para ajudá-lo e pegou a mão dele:  
[tela]  
Menino: Primo! Socorro! Eu vou cair!  
Vlad jovem: Segure firme, Zack!  
Vlad conseguiu puxar o garoto de volta para a segurança da trilha justo quando as rochas se desprenderam e deslizaram para o fundo abismo. O menino o agradeceu:  
Zack: Obrigado, primo! Não sei como vou agradecer!  
Vlad jovem: Pode começar não me chamando assim, por que eu não sou seu primo de verdade.  
Zack: Eu prometo que, um dia desses, quando você estiver precisando de ajuda, eu vou salvar sua vida. Eu prometo.  
[Fora da tela]  
Vlad: Mas nunca mais eu vi aquele garoto, certo?  
CW: Errado. Você o viu recentemente e manteve certo contato. Mas isso fica para muito depois. Além disso, esse tal de "Zack" irá contribuir e vai pagar a sua "dívida" com você quando chegar a hora.  
Vlad: Mas como, se eu vou morrer?!  
CW: Saberá quando chegar à hora:  
Vlad: Mas como, se eu…  
CW: Venha para cá.


	2. Pare o Tempo parte 2

Clockwork se moveu, levando Vlad consigo. Aquela tela voltara a ser um enorme relógio de ponteiro. Mas uma vez, em um piscar de olhos, Clockwork mudou de forma com a mesma roupa e aparência, mas agora parecia um adolescente:  
CW: E agora, sua adolescência:  
Em outro relógio, também se deformava até virar uma tela redonda com a cena daquele mesmo menino de roupas douradas e olhos azuis no hospital, ao lado de quem deveria ser seu pai, de cabelos loiros grisalhos e frente calva e ambos, logo depois, seguiram um doutor que os levou a um quarto onde deitava uma mulher de cabelos castanhos.  
Vlad: Essa não. Eu me lembro disso. Clock… "sei lá das quantas"… não pode fazer nada para mudar isso?  
CW: Infelizmente só posso te mostrar o que aconteceu. E acho que você não se lembra de tudo com exatidão. Recorda-se das últimas palavras de sua mãe?  
[Tela]  
Regina: Vladimiro… meu pequeno Vladimiro… seja sempre "Tu próprio"… seja sempre você mesmo, Vladimiro…  
[Fora]  
Vlad: Mamãe…  
[Tela]  
Vlad jovem: Mamãe! Não!  
[Fora]  
CW: Se lembra do que aconteceu em seguida, quando ninguém mais pode fazer nada?  
Vlad: É claro que me lembro: a ex-mulher do meu pai, Olga, aceitou cuidar de mim como mãe. Eu recusei, ela teve muitos filhos com aquele outro marido dela…  
CW: Mas uma era sua meia-irmã de sangue por parte de seu pai. Ekaterina, se não me engano…  
Vlad: Pois se enganou. Sim, ela podia ser minha irmã. Mas dos meus novos irmão e irmãs, quem eu mais detestava era Anna Kusokova. Ela teve de escolher nascer no mesmo dia que eu fazia aniversário! Ah! Bolotas!  
CW: Mas ela não gostava muito de você.  
E apontando o cajado e fazendo a tela mudar de cena, estava Vlad já com uns 13 para 14 anos. Roupas mais ousadas, cabelos em estilo Punk e uma pulsei em forma de "Coleira de espinhos".  
Vlad: Pena que meu pai nunca me deixou usar piercings.  
CW: Veja isso:  
[Tela]  
Menina: "Irmãozão"! Vem brincar comigo! Minhas bonecas "Molly" e "Susie" estão esperando você! – dizia a menina de uns cinco anos.  
Vlad: Eu não vou brincar de bonecas, Anna! Vá procurar sua irmã Maria! Meninos não brincam de bonecas. Não os meninos como eu.  
Anna: Mas por que o Dmitri brinca com aquelas bonecas de Guerra nas Estrelas?  
Vlad: Não são bonecas. São… "Figuras de ação" E eu já estou grande demais até para essas coisas!  
Anna: Por favor, Irmãozão!  
Olga: Vlasha! Vá brincar com sua irmã. Você sabe que a Maria e a Ekaterina saíram com as amigas para fazerem compras. Por favor, "Vladimir"!  
Vlad: Não me chame de "Vlasha", Tia Olga. É "Vlad". É como me chamam nesse país. E eu não vou brincar com essa menina chata que roubou meu aniversário!  
Anna começou a chorar e correu para o quarto. Em seguida, Olga começou a reclamar com Vlad, mas a conversa estava mais baixa, como se Clockwork tivesse "abaixado" o "volume".  
[Fora]  
CW: As coisas não foram muito fáceis para você nessa época. Inclusive, você não foi lá "muito bem" na escola.  
Mais uma vez, apontando o cajado para a tela, ele mudou de "canal", agora mostrando o escritório do diretor da escola em que Vlad estudava na época. Vlad estava sentado, de braços cruzados e cara emburrada enquanto o diretor passava um "sermão" que ele estava cansado de ouvi:  
[Tela]  
Diretor: Vladimir! Já é a quinta vez que você se mete em confusão só esta semana. Não pode continuar assim, senhor Masters. Vou ter de chamar o seu pai.  
Vlad: Ótimo! Pode chamá-lo que eu não ligo. Ele vai me castigar de novo.  
Diretor: Ainda bem que você é inteligente, senhor Masters. Suas notas são boas, mas eu soube que você não está estudando como deveria. Eu acredito que seja melhor que você faça alguma coisa útil.  
Vlad: Eu já sei tocar guitarra e andar de skate. O que o senhor quer agora, Diretor?  
Diretor: Aconselho que você entre para o clube de "xadrez", senhor Masters.  
Vlad: Xadrez! Mas isso é coisa para "mauricinho"! Eu não posso ser visto por aí jogando esse tipo de jogo!  
Diretor: Eu já falei com a sua família e aconselho o senhor a tentar. Se não se der bem, não conseguir ir adiante e achar difícil… pode sair, mas ao menos tente.  
Vlad: Tá! Não tenho mais nada para fazer mesmo.  
[Fora]  
Vlad: Mas não foi ótimo aquele curso. Eu posso dizer que aquilo salvou minha vida. Parei de andar com os perturbados e fiquei com meus colegas do clube. E também…  
CW: Venceu muito campeonatos. Mas não era o que você queria, certo?  
Vlad: Claro! Meu sonho era jogar Futebol Americano. Entrar para o time dos Packers. Mas é claro que isso só seria possível na faculdade Madison… se Jack Fenton não tivesse estragado tudo!  
CW: Então quer que eu mostre como era na faculdade antes do acidente?  
Vlad: E se eu não quiser ver?  
Mais uma vez Clockwork se moveu. A tela voltou a ser relógio e os dois foram à outra tela, que ficava em frente a uma engrenagem. Clockwork mudou de forma e voltou à forma adulta da primeira vez. E ao apontar o cajado, o relógio também virou tela. Agora já encontramos a figura familiar de Vlad na faculdade, com as roupas características dos Packers, cabelo espetado, de cor acinzentada, com uma parte mais comprida atrás como estava na moda na década de 80. Ele andava sozinho pelos corredores do campus. Quando passaram os meninos esportistas, do grupo dos valentões, que derrubaram os livros dele no chão:  
[Tela]  
Um dos rapazes: Hei V-man! Você nunca vai entrar para o time, sua "vassoura de invertida"!  
Os outros garotos riram sarcasticamente. Depois continuaram andando e nem mais ligaram para ele. Vlad se agachou para pegar os livros e gritou:  
Vlad: Vá cuidar da sua vida, Brad!  
Então um rapaz grande e corpulento de veste laranja, cabelo preto e liso e de rosto largo, correu em direção a Vlad:  
Vlad: Jack…  
Jack: V-man! Eu posso te ajudar?  
Vlad: Mas é claro, amigo.  
E Jack o ajudou. Quando os dois se levantaram, Jack, que estava completamente animado, disse:  
Jack: Vlad! Eu finalmente encontrei um jeito de abri um portal para a "dimensão dos fantasmas"!  
Vlad: Sério, Jack? E se essa coisa de fantasmas não existir? E se for apenas um mito popular? Que tal a gente trabalhar em algo mais sério?  
Jack: Ah, V-man! Você com seu senso de humor. Eu sei que você também acredita nisso e vai me ajudar. Pense nisso, Vlad: "Fenton e Masters! Os descobridores do mundo paranormal!"  
Vlad: Bom… Talvez. Mas é melhor a gente ver… "outras coisas" quem sabe?  
Jack: Ah, Vlad! Você é tão legal e engraçado. É o melhor colega de quarto que eu já tive!  
Vlad: Jack! Eu sou o "único" colega de quarto que você já teve.  
Jack: E é por isso mesmo que você é o melhor.  
[Fora]  
Vlad: Mas aquele acidente estragou tudo!  
CW: Que acidente? Refere-se a aquele?  
Apontando o cajado, muda-se a cena. Agora Jack está conversando com uma garota de cabelos castanhos encaracolados de permanente e olhos violetas:  
[Tela]  
Jack: Você também acredita em fantasmas, Madeleine? Eu pensei que só eu e o V-man é que acreditávamos.  
Maddie: Pode me chamar só de Maddie, Jack. Você e seu amigo não são os únicos que acreditam em fantasmas. E, não o seu amigo ali?  
Jack: É mesmo! Oi, V-man! Vem conversar aqui com a Maddie!  
[Fora]  
Vlad: Eu me lembro quando conheci a Maddie. Foi amor à primeira vista…  
CW: Sério? Olhe com atenção.  
[Tela]  
Vlad: Jack! Pare de bater papo com essa garota! E daí que ela acredita em fantasmas? Tem muita gente por aí que também acha que isso é verdade. Mas eu não sou uma delas!  
Jack: É o Vlad. Ele é assim mesmo. Sempre brincando com seu senso de humor.  
[Fora]  
Vlad: Eu não entendo. Eu me apaixonei por ela. Como posso estar gritando e sendo assim tão grosseiro?  
CW: Ciúmes, Vlad.  
Vlad: De ela estar com Jack? Ah-há! Eu sabia que já gostava dela!  
CW: De Jack estar com ela, Vlad. Você temia que ela interferisse em sua amizade com Jack. Tinha medo de Jack ficar amigo dela e se esquecer de você por ela também acreditar em fantasmas como ele e você não. Você fingiu também acreditar em fantasmas para poder continuar perto de Jack, e acabou, sem querer, conhecendo melhor a Maddie e se apaixonando por ela logo em seguida.  
Vlad: Tá brincando? Eu não gostava da Maddie na primeira vez que nos encontramos? Que frustrante. Deve ser por isso que ela não gostava de mim. Se eu tivesse feito tudo diferente em nosso primeiro encontro. Talvez eu tivesse chance com ela!  
CW: Não sei não, Vlad. Ela já demonstrava ter interesse em Jack antes de você começar a se apaixonar por ela. E Jack parecia sentir o mesmo por ela sem saber.  
Vlad: Está enganado! Eu a amava! E Jack não tinha direito nenhum em tirá-la de mim! Assim como tirou a minha "vida"… primeiramente no sentido "figurado"… e depois no sentido literal não me ajudando a escapar do meteoro!  
CW: Vejo que não foi a "aquele acidente" ao qual você se referia Vlad. Então vou mostrar qual acidente deve ser o qual você se refere.  
Mais uma vez com o cajado na tela, a cena muda para a cena do laboratório. Estão lá o "trio calafrio", todos de jaleco branco por cima das roupas características. A cena mostrava Vlad com a cara no possível portal para a zona fantasma. Maddie olhando o que Jack escreveu e Jack confundindo o ecto-filtro com Cola Diet. Tudo aquilo para ouvi de Maddie:  
[Tela]  
Maddie: Jack! Seus cálculos estão errados!  
Jack: Banzai*!  
Jack empurrou os interruptores com os dedos polegares e ligou o portal. Este, ao invés de abrir para alguma outra dimensão, aparentemente lançou uma rajada de luz que acertou Vlad bem em seu rosto.


	3. Pare o Tempo parte 3

[Fora]  
Vlad: Pare! Pare! Eu não quero ver isso!  
CW: "Seu desejo é uma ordem". Claro. Já mostrei o que devia mostrar. Agora vou te mostrar o momento mais importante que aconteceu em seguida.  
Vlad: Não! Eu sei o que houve: fiquei com ecto-acne. Fui parar no hospital. Jack e Maddie se casaram. Blá, blá, blá! Tiveram Jasmine e Daniel. Mas aí eles não sabiam que eu ganhei poderes. Planejei minha vingança e estava tudo dando certo para mim, até que eu não sabia que aquele meteoro tinha ecto-urânio…!  
CW: Na verdade, não era nada disso. Foi então a notícia de seu pai ter morrido. Mas você estava tão mergulhado em seu ódio por outras coisas que nem ligou. E seus antigos amigos de infância vieram te visitar no hospital:  
Agora a cena mudava para um hospital. Vlad estava com o rosto enfaixado e não poderia sair da cama. Do lado de fora, estava uma tela por onde ele via Harry, o menino loiro, já crescido, com o cabelo escurecido e os mesmos olhos verdes, e Sergio, que ficara alto com cabelo curto e crespo.  
[Tela]  
Harry: Amigão! Há quanto tempo! Você não mudou quase nada! Cara! Por onde cê andou! A gente procurou você por toda a parte, cara! – Vlad ouvia pelo autofanalnte de dentro do quarto.  
Vlad: Vocês dois são quem?  
Sergio: Somos nós. Eu sou o Sergio, lembra? E ele é o Harry. Seus amigos de infância. Soubemos o que houve com vocês e sentimos muito. Queremos fazer de tudo para ajudá-lo.  
Vlad: Vocês não podem fazer nada. Vão embora! Em não sem mais quem vocês são. Se eu já tive amizade com vocês, foi com certeza há muito tempo! Eu não preciso mais de amigos!  
Harry: Que nada, meu chapa. Não lembra que você prometeu que a gente ia ser sempre "amigo" né? A gente ia ser sempre "irmão" né? Vamos ajudar você!  
Sergio: Ele está certo. O "juramento dos três irmãos". Você por acaso já esqueceu. Estamos aqui para…  
Vlad: Eu não preciso de vocês! Vocês já não são mais meus amigos! Eu nunca mais vou precisar de amigos! Não depois que o Jack… E ele levou a Maddie… Saiam daqui agora!  
Sergio: Tudo bem, "V-man". Vamos Harry. Vamos embora daqui.  
Harry: Mas e o nosso amigo? O nosso camarada? Não podemos deixá-lo aqui sozinho. Sergio, não. Vamos fazer o possível.  
Sergio: Oferecemos a nossa ajuda e ele a recusou. Se ele quer se dá mal. Que ele afunde sozinho. Vamos, Harry. Vamos deixá-lo como ele quer.  
Harry: Não se preocupe não, "amigão". Nós vamos te tirar dessa. Eu garanto. Assim que eu puder, é claro. Eu vou para a Inglaterra. Espero poder te ajudar.  
Vlad: Tá! Vão embora. Eu não preciso de vocês mesmo!  
[Fora]  
Vlad: Eu fiz mesmo isso? Meus amigos quiseram me ajudar e eu fui tão…  
CW: Sim, Vlad. Isso realmente aconteceu.  
Vlad: Mas eu dei a "volta por cima". Descobri que ganhei poderes extraordinários e eu soube muito bem como usá-los! E assim que saí do hospital, planejei golpes e furtos que me tornaram milionário. Fiquei rico e poderoso em pouco tempo e sem a ajuda de ninguém!  
CW: Será verdade? Então vou te mostrar o que você realmente fez ao sair do hospital.  
Outra vez Clockwork fez mudar a cena. Vlad devia estar já com 30 e poucos anos, acabara de sair do hospital, fisicamente cansado. Chegou um médico:  
[Tela]  
Doutor: Senhor Masters, quer que eu informe a sua família. Eles esperam por você…  
Vlad: Não, doutor. Avise à minha família que eu passar um tempo na casa de um amigo com a família dele e que vou ficar bem até arranjar um emprego e tudo mais.  
Doutor: sim senhor Masters. E eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ao seu pai. Ele ficaria feliz em vê-lo recuperado.  
Vlad: Eu também sinto muito. É uma pena aquilo que houve com ele, mas eu vou ficar bem.  
Doutor: E alguma "Anna" mandou uma carta. Ele pede que seu irmão melhore.  
Vlad: Ela não é minha irmã de verdade. Mas agradeça a ela.  
[Fora]  
Vlad: O quê? Onde estão os planos maléficos? E meu dinheiro? Eu não me lembro de querer procurar um emprego! Eu descobri meus poderes ainda no hospital.  
CW: Apenas observe.  
[Tela]  
Vlad chega a uma casa americana simples. Ele bate na porta que é atendida por uma mulher de feições portuguesas:  
Vlad: É aqui a casa de "Zack" de Almeida ou alguma coisa?  
Lidia: Eu sou Lidia, a esposa dele. Sim. Ele mora aqui comigo e com as filhas dele. "José"! José Carlos Zacarias!  
Então uma menina de uns três anos corre para a porta. Ela tem a pele escura e cabelos curtos e encaracolados:  
Lidia: Ah, esta é Maria Luisa. A minha mais velha.  
Luisa: Quem é ele, mamãe?  
Lidia: Não sei, espero que seu pai o conheça. Se não vou mandá-lo para fora.  
Zack: Vlad! É você? Não se preocupe com ele, Lidia. Eu já o conheço. "Lu"! Este é seu "Tio Vlad". – dizia um homem negro alto, forte, bem diferente do menino pequeno e indefeso que Vlad conhecera na infância.  
Luisa: Prazer em conhecê-lo tio Vlad.  
Vlad: Que gracinha. Você parece ser uma menina muito boazinha.  
Luisa: E eu tenho uma irmã chamada Alana! Quer vê-la? Ela tá lá em cima no berço dormindo.  
Lidia: Não, Lu. Você não deve convidar estranhos para entrar e ver a sua irmã.  
Luisa: Mas, mamãe, ele não é um estranho. É meu tio!  
Zack: essa menina é tão pequena e já é tão esperta. Pode entrar, meu velho amigo.  
E Vlad finalmente entrou.  
[Fora]  
CW: Está vendo, Vlad? Você não fez tudo de vez. Talvez você não se recorde daquilo por ter ficado lá por apenas dois meses e de ter se mudado e arranjado emprego. Foi depois disso que, com a mente mais organizada, você começou a colocar seus planos em ação.  
Vlad: Mas depois eu coloquei meus planos pra valer, e deixei tudo para trás! Minha família, meus antigos amigos.  
CW: Não foi bem assim.  
Ele mudou a tela para alguns anos no futuro. Agora a pequena Luisa deveria ter uns oito ou nove anos. Ela brincava na praia com sua irmã, agora com uns cinco anos. Sua irmã tinha a pele mais clara e o cabelo mais liso. Também estavam, em volta das duas, dois meninos da idade de Luisa. Um era loiro e parecia muito com Harry na mesma idade. O outro lembrava Sergio, mas tinha a pele mais clara e o cabelo cacheado e curto.  
Vlad: Aqueles são os filhos dos meus amigos, certo?  
CW: Que bom que ainda se recorda. Sabe que Sergio e Zack são primos de ascendência africana e Sergio se casou com a prima da esposa de Harry. Sendo assim, aqueles dois meninos são primos também entre si. Mas os quatro se vêm muito raramente. Luisa e Alana eram irmãs, porém cada uma tinha sua própria vida e não eram muito chegadas. E Joey, filho de Harry, mora em Londres, bem distante do primo Marcos. Então esse momento deve ser especial.  
Vlad: E o que tem haver comigo? Eu deixei meus amigos para trás.  
CW: Tem certeza?  
[Tela]  
Luisa: É o tio Vlad!  
[Fora]  
Vlad: Como?  
[Tela]  
Vlad: Crianças. Não me esperaram para a festa?  
As crianças correram para ele.  
Joey: O senhor tá muito velho para brincar com a gente, tio Vlad.  
Marcos: Joey! Respeite o tio Vlad. Ele não é tão velho quanto parece. Na realidade ele tem a mesma idade dos nossos pais. E por falar nisso, por que o senhor não tinge o cabelo, tio Vlad?  
Vlad: É que eu quero parecer mais velho para uma "certa mulher" que é um pouco mais velha.  
Joey: Não é aquela tal de "Maddie", tio?  
Alana: È! Ela é casada! E por que o senhor tá com essa barba ridícula? E esse cabelo preso? O senhor tá parecendo…  
Vlad: Mais velho?  
Alana: Não! Muito "homossexual"!  
Luisa: Alana!  
Alana: Isso é verdade, irmãzinha. Ele não ta parecendo?  
Luisa: Não liga para ela, tio Vlad. Mas é melhor o senhor mudar de visual.  
Joey: Não estamos aqui para discutir o visual de ninguém. Mas, tio, eu posso pegar do seu dinheiro emprestado? É que o meu pai tá duro de novo.  
Marcos: O pai do Joey perdeu o emprego outra vez. Ainda bem que o meu pai ajuda a família dele, caso contrario, sua família estaria falida, Joey.  
Joey: Eu sei. E os meus não estão se dando muito bem. Temo que eles se separem e eu tenha que morar com ele. Eu não quero deixar a Grã-Bretanha por nada, só se for para visitar meus primos, claro.  
Vlad: Seus pais não vão se divorciar, eu espero. Mas acho que devo ir. Tenho muitos compromissos.  
Luisa: Meu pai também tem muitos compromissos. Ele vai viajar ao Egito para trabalhar nas escavações. Espero que fique tudo bem com ele e com o senhor também, meu tio.  
Vlad: Claro, minha sobrinha favorita. Eu volto logo.  
[Fora]  
CW: Mas esse logo demorou quase cinco anos, Vlad.  
Vlad: Eu os vi outra vez?  
CW: Não é possível você ter se esquecido. Foi em seu último verão. Naquela época você já preocupava com Danny, a família dele, mas ainda não virou prefeito de Amity Parker. Os pais da Luisa viajaram ao Egito para comemorar o aniversário de casamento deles e ela e a irmã tiveram de passar o verão em sua mansão.  
Vlad: Agora eu estou começando a me lembrar. Mas eu estava muito ocupado. Só as visitei algumas vezes antes de voltar aos meus planos com o Daniel. E eu me despedi delas duas. Só isso. Não houve nada de importante.  
CW: Luisa te viu na forma de Plasmius.  
Vlad: Tá brincando comigo.  
CW: Eu não brinco. Falo a verdade. E a verdade é que ela sabia de seus poderes, e depois descobriu como você os usava, e até tentou te impedir de ter o mundo em suas mãos para depois não salvá-lo. Ela tentou salvar sua vida no lugar do pai dela, e ela continuará tentando. Ela tentará pagar a promessa dele no futuro.  
Vlad: Espere! Mas como, se eu vou…  
CW: Venha comigo que eu lhe mostrarei o que está acontecendo agora em seu planeta.  
A tela voltou a ser um relógio. Clockwork flutuou até outro lugar. Dessa vez não era um relógio, e sim já uma tela arredondada onde uma imagem ondulava como se fosse vista através de uma bolha d'água. Nela estava escrito em baixo "presente". Outra vez, Clockwork mudou de forma em décimos de segundo, ficando velhos com uma longa barba.  
CW: Veja que ainda há alguém que se importa com você.  
Na tela estava Luisa, cabisbaixa sentada no sofá olhando para o noticiário.  
[Lá na casa de Luisa, onde aquilo estava realmente acontecendo]  
—Ainda bem que o mundo foi salvo. Mas ainda não acho que meu tio teve o que mereceu. Talvez ele precisasse de outra chance.  
—Que nada, maninha! – disse Alana – Espero que ele tenha o que mereça. Eu nunca fui muito com a cara dele. Nem com o penteado ou com a barba. E ele naquela outra forma, ninguém merece. Eca! Ainda bem que acabou. E por falar nisso, cadê o papai?  
—Eu acho que ele tá lá fora. Vou procurá-lo.  
No lado de fora da casa, Zack estava olhando para o céu, pensado:  
"Onde será que está o Vlad? O meu primo? Prometi que nunca mais o chamaria assim, mas ainda o considero meu primo. Eu prometi que um dia salvaria a vida dele. Eu bem que tentei, mas ele recusou todos os pedidos de agendamentos que não fosse da família Fenton. Espero que ele esteja bem onde quer esteja agora. Eu só queria uma chance de pagar a promessa que eu fiz a ele…"  
—Vlad? Onde você estará agora? Que Deus o proteja. Ai, como queria tanto ter a chance de salvá-lo. De evitar que aconteça a ele o que quase aconteceu a mim. O que ele evitou que me ocorresse. Eu disse a mim mesmo que pagaria salvando a vida dele. E mesmo não estando lá fisicamente, vou fazer o que posso: ficar aqui e rezar por ele. Torcer para que fique tudo bem.  
—Papai?  
—Luisa?  
—Eu entendo. Mas agora não podemos fazer mais nada. Vamos voltar para casa.  
E eles voltam.  
[De volta a dimensão de Clockwork]  
Vlad: Não! Clockwork! Não pode fazer nada por mim? Eu quero voltar! Eu quero ver a Luisa outra vez. Mesmo se for só para me despedir.  
CW: Mas vocês se verão de novo e ficaram juntos por muito tempo.  
Vlad: Mas eu não quero esperar ela morrer. Eu quero estar vivo! Eu quero…  
CW: Saberá quando chegar a hora. E seu tempo aqui acabou.  
Vlad: Não! Deixe-me viver, por favor! Clockwork! Eu farei de tudo. Nunca mais usarei meus poderes para o "mal". Eu vou melhorar, eu juro! Eu quero só ver minha sobrinha outra vez! – Vlad começou a chorar, mas Clockwork permaneceu sério.  
Ele flutuou e se aproximou de Vlad. Removeu o medalhão e disse:  
"Que siga o tempo"

Uma nave espacial tripulada estava em missão pelo espaço. Um dos astronautas olha pela janela:  
—Meu Deus do céu! O que é aquilo?  
—Parece uma roupa de astronauta. Vamos capturá-la.

No jornal  
Apresentador: Foi encontrada a roupa que deveria pertencer a Vladimir Masters. Ela estava vazia e seu corpo não fora encontrado. Porém, acredita-se que ela não esteja mais vivo e que seu corpo teria atravessado a roupa ao colidir com um meteoro de ecto-urânio. O destino final do corpo é incerto. Mas acredita-se que ele se desintegrou no vácuo.  
—Que terrível notícia, José! Pena que você não pode fazer nada pelo seu amigo.  
—Primo, Lidia. E eu não sei. Algo me diz que ele não morreu. Algo me diz que ele está vivo em algum lugar…

--  
[Em algum lugar muito distante.]

—Ai! Onde estou… eu só lembro-me de um meteoro e minha vida toda passando "diante dos meus olhos"… Luisa… por que estou pensando nesse nome.  
Ele abriu os olhos. Estava em sua forma fantasma, flutuando em um lugar escuro. Quase sem luz. Não era a zona fantasma, quando ele ouviu uma voz:  
—"Finalmente ele chegou." – disse uma voz profunda e cavernosa  
—Eu previ que ele viria. – dizia uma voz que lembrava a de uma bruxa  
—"Seja bem vindo, 'Plasmius'". – disse outra, igualmente medonha.  
—"Plasmius"? – ele se perguntou. – Isso significa que eu… eu morri e vim parar no… Não pode ser… Estou no…  
—"Não exatamente" – explicou outra voz. – "Você ainda não morreu. Um portal se abriu quando o meteoro te atingiu, trazendo você direto para cá!"  
—Onde estou então?  
As vozes falaram em couro:  
"Na 'Zona Negativa'!"


End file.
